


You're Beautiful

by Tmas



Series: Poetry- The Cringe Years [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Sad, Sadness, Work, joy, original - Freeform, poem, you're
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem I wrote in high school. Part of my Poetry Cringe years collection.





	You're Beautiful

You are everything,  
I'll hold you here  
When are near  
And so I'll sing.

You're beautiful,  
Don't you know?  
Just like the snow,  
I won't let you go.

Lovely in every way.  
I wait for our someday,  
When we join together,  
Once and forever.

I'll never forget,  
Never resent.  
So I'll say once more,  
You're beautiful.


End file.
